Ben10AF Gym
by Teaqua
Summary: Kevin and ben go to the gym what could possibly go wrong? Slight Gwevin


**Hello! anouther quick one shot from the week of power writing. Its kinda surgestive so ive rated it T just to be safe :)**

**hope you enjoy, please R & R ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own ben 10/man of action **

* * *

_'I can't believe I'm doing this'_

"Come on kev it'll be good for you"

"I just need to go beat up somthin"

"Why do you think were here?"

"Right now you re lookin pretty good to beat up"

"Just trust me this will be good" Ben swung open the polished glass door leading into the gym with a very uncooperative Kevin in tow.

"Hey" Ben smiled to the very energetic brunette behind the front desk.

"Hello" she giggled locking eyes with Kevin, "can I see your membership card?" "Sure" Ben handed over his thin slip of lament.  
The brunette looked it over before passing it back.

"Ok, just go straight through"

"Thanks" pushing the second door open the two teens walked through.

"Since when do you go to the gym?" Kevin asked as they made their way through the gym passing series of unfit people and ripped guys.

"Well I wanted to build up a bit of muscle, so I've been coming here in my spare time" Ben stoped at yet another glass door. Behind was a bunch of hanging punching bags.  
Beside them was a ton of lockers lining the walls.

"Did you bring it?"

"The singlet? Yeah I got it on. Why?"

"Believe me your gonna need it" Ben chucked opening his locker, and changing into a black singlet. Kevin followed in suit pulling of his black and grey shirts, revealing a white singlet underneath.

"Ok, let's go" Ben closed his locker and continued into the next room.

"What are we doing Tennyson?"

"See this punching bag? Hit it" Ben said positioning himself behind it holding it in place.

"Why?" Kevin folded his buffed arms across his chest.

"Cause, it'll help you get rid of stress" Kevin raised an eye brow

"Okay then...pretend its mike... without a second thought he slammed his fist down onto the bag almost sending it flying with Ben clinging on for dear life.

"Wow...if I was mike I'd be glad that I'm in the null void Ben regained himself now looking a very ticked off Kevin burning holes in the punching bag with his eyes.  
He nervously ran a hand through his brown locks thinking that it wasn't such a good idea to tell Kevin to do that for the sake of the gym not facing repairs or being reduced to rubble within minutes, yes everyone here knew who Kevin Levin was because of his bad boy rep and everyone knew not to mess with him...well almost everyone.

"Your friends got quite a hit..." a short, muscular man approached Ben; Kevin was too occupied with 'mike' to notice.

"Yeah you could say that. I'm Ben by the way"

"Joe" they both shouck hands.

"That s Kevin" Ben gestured looking back over his shoulder hoping that the bag was still in one piece.  
Joe laughed "looks like his beating up his worse enemy"

"Well I kinda told him to imagine that the punching bag was mike to get him to hit it with some effort"

"Mike?" Joe raised an eye brow

"He tried to steal his...uh...girl"

"Oh. Looks like he needs to let some steam off, do you mind?"  
Ben shook his head.

Kevin saw a short well built man approaching with a smug look on his face. He continued punching ignoring him.  
"You know if you keep punching it like that you'll break something" Kevin grunted, stoping his murderous assault.

"Here" Joe handed Kevin his boxing gloves, which Kevin hesitantly put on.

"Right now you wanna hit in angles on both sides, don't bend your wrists either. Keep em rigid" Joe instructed holding the bag still anticipating Kevin's punches. He held he bag better than Ben, being stronger and more defined.  
After a while, Kevin had worked up a sweat.

"You got great potential kid, here take a break" Joe slapped a towel over his shoulders.  
Ben walked over to Kevin from his own bag.

"Here that kev? You've got potential"

"Yeah, more than you I bet" he joked

"And WHO saved the universe?"

"So...your already at the top the only place to go now is down" Ben opened his mouth to reply but unfortunately he couldn't, making Kevin smirk at his dumbfounded look.

Ben was just about to walk away when a familiar redhead caught his attention at the lockers.

"Hey kev, look who's here" Ben pointed to her

"Gwen comes here?"

"Yeah she comes here for karate practice"

"Oh" Kevin went back to his punching bag.

"Right you ready to go again?" Joe asked joining Kevin.

"Hell yeah" Kevin was ready to go.

Just as Gwen walked into the gym she caught Joe s eye "wow...she's hot, the things id like to do to her" Joe licked his lips, turning his head back around expecting to see a black bag in front of him instead he slammed right into his chest.  
Kevin who was now towering over him growled with a murderous look in his eye.

The last thing anyone remembers seeing was Joe on the floor and Kevin laying into him.  
Gwen walked up to a face palming Ben, shaking her head

"Do I wanna know?"

"Nope"

Fin

* * *

**I think kevins gonna get a 'talk' from gwen later on... poor kev!**

**~Tea**


End file.
